Café note
by MrsCaptain
Summary: A fic about Narcissa and Hermione, and how another person might threaten their relationship. Read and find out. Rated M, smut and such such.
1. Chapter 1

The thick, white and brown, strong and vanilla sented coffee slid down Hermione's throat, trickling and falling down leaving a devine taste lingering in her throat. She was reading her book in silence, not really noticing the pale figure at the disk, ordering an equally vanilla sented, thick, sugary, warm liquid to drink while sitting down in the café. Her blue eyes searched the area and found that hazel eyes were looking at her too, the emotion seeping from them made Narcissa curious.

Sipping on her coffee, she let her eyes slide down Hermione's strong, British features and onto the cover of the book she was currently reading. She smiled to herself when she remembered reading that same book, all those years ago, at Hogwarts, she missed it.

She hadn't seen Hermione since they attacked Hogwarts, her eyes weren't the same. Filled with anger and grief, her smile when she saw that Harry hadn't been sent to that place they all thought he had been.

She was now sitting here, reading a book, drinking coffee, probably about 24 years old, she was beautiful, Narcissa thought. And she herself looked exactly the same as before, a different outlook on life but the same exterior.

Hermione had looked down and then merely moments later her hazel coloured eyes were stuck on the blue eyed blonde once again. She had always found Mrs. Ma-... Ms. Black, as it now was, attractive, but her company had always... Thrown her off. For lack of a better explanation, but she realized that nowadays Narcissa was on the same side as her, and in fact, staring at her with a slight smirk and a twinkle in her eye.

Hermione decided to read another page or two before getting up to somehow start a conversation with the blonde witch.

She skimmed through the pages - wanting to converse with her as soon as she could. But when she looked up Narcissa was gone, she saw a note on the table and hurried over. "Dear, Hermione, " she was surprised that she addressed her with her first name and not as "Ms. Granger."! The letter continued, although short and decisive.

Her address, this was her address.

Honeysuckle street 9. She knew exactly where that was, she wasted no time, took the note, said have a nice day and then practically ran to her planned destination. Hermione wasn't a promiscuous person, not at all, but she was curious as to what Narcissa Black wanted to say, or do, or anything really. To find out she had to go there, and she was jumping out of people's ways, fidgeting at zebra walks and eagerly looked around when someone blonde crossed her gaze.

Ever since she got the job at the Ministry her life had been rather boring, uneventful, dull, dark, lonely, loveless if you may. And Hermione wanted that to change, she was desperate to have some kind of excitement in her life. And all of the Black sisters screamed adventure.

She arrived at the address Honeysuckle Street 9, and looked further down at her note, she had received earlier in the coffee shop. Café really, their cakes were better than their drinks and their service was better than all of the above.

"Flat number: I'll give you a clue. It is a number that is very close to me. You could say it runs in the family." Hermione usually loved solving riddles but she was too eager and all she wanted was to know what was going on with Black. "Runs in the family, what? Draco... No." She was talking to herself and got some strange looks from people walking by. But she really couldn't care less.

"She has two sisters but that- wait, she's the third sister!"

"3! Of course it's number three!" She exclaimed and then opened the door to climb the flights of stairs to Narcissa's flat. When she reached it she stood outside for a while, checking her breath, fixing her hair and teeth, straightening her clothes, well dress.

She reached out and pushed the button, shining white, buzzing aloud.

The door opened quite slowly and Hermione let her eyes search the older woman's face before speaking. "Hello, Ms Black, I-"

"Why so formal? After all I called you Hermione. Or would you prefer Granger? Or is it something else now?" Narcissa checked Hermione's hands for wedding rings and was pleased, very pleased when she found none.

"No, it's still Granger. But feel free to use my first name, Narcissa." She said smirking at the blue-eyed blonde, who by this time was subtly but playfully biting her lip, gesturing with her right hand for the brunette, hazel eyed witch to come in.

Narcissa let her eyes skim Hermione's body once her body was free from her leather jacket. A black, relatively tight dress, mid-thigh height and a laced three quarter arm and mid chest and back.

Narcissa was wearing something more comfortable, now being at home, but still managed to look elegant and marvellous. Or as Hermione would put it: beautiful.

She removed her shoes as to not damage the overall fresh looking parquet floor. Narcissa did the same and suddenly took her hand, "I have no time for small talk Hermione. Not in that dress."

Narcissa, eagerly, but gently, cupped Hermione's cheek and buried her other hand, tangled it even in her giant mess of chestnut brown, curly and shiny hair. Crashing their lips together she noticed her eyes slowly got heavier and she leaned into the touch.

A mm-ing humming noise clinged to Narcissa's ears and suddenly Hermione's hands were both on the blonde's lower back, pressing the two women closer together.

Narcissa could already feel the dampness, soaking her underwear and bringing further desire to her core. She pushed the young witch against the walls and hitched her dress up her hips, slowly dragging an eager hand down Hermione's torso. Finally reaching it's desired destination she let it slip further, all the way down and caress her most sensitive parts

Hermione whimpered against Narcissa's lips and tangled her hands in her silky blonde hair.

"That is a good girl, a very, very good girl, Hermione.. " Narcissa whispered against Hermione's swollen lips. Caressing them slowly with her tongue whilst her hand was still caressing her core. It was getting oh a lot wetter than it had been just mere moments ago, and the Slytherin woman smiled.

Hermione felt her lips curl and she bucked those curvy hips against the teasing blonde's hand, making her slightly chuckle slightly.

"Narcissa, please, please.. " She wasn't sure why she was begging, Narcissa was practically in her knickers already. The brown haired witch tangled her hands in the blonde hair once again and pressed their two sets of lips together, eagerly kissing her sudden lover.

Blue eyes fluttered open and broke the kiss, much to Hermione's growling disagreeing, but that was soon replaced by whimpers once Narcissa had put her mouth to better use. Slowly she dragged her lips down Hermione's neck, letting her tongue slip out slightly - every now and then.

Her hands still tangled in angelic hair, tugging and almost panting, she continuously whispered the blonde witch's name. Narcissa...

It only fuelled her fire and pale hands had joined a full set of pink lips at the hem of a black pair of knickers.

Narcissa purred when she dragged her fingers across the laced fabric and suddenly sunk her teeth into it, dragging it further down with her pearl white teeth.

It had been a while since Narcissa had even thought of doing this to Hermione, but she had thought of it nonetheless. Ever since that day at Hogwarts grounds, she hadn't been able to get the young witch out of her mind. And now she was living the dream, Narcissa thought. Quite literally.

A leg hooked over Narcissa's shoulder and swung itself around her neck. Hermione was eager and longing for contact. The blue eyed beauty could hear pants come from a full set of lips, she was panting something but Narcissa couldn't make the words out, she slowly kissed her way down her thigh to her knee instead.

Then Hermione felt the familiar sensation of a tongue sliding up her leg and slowly, agonisingly slowly onto her most sensitive parts, her bundle of nerves. A low moan escaped from her throat and Narcissa couldn't help herself, that sound was exactly what she was looking for - and it came out like music to her ears.

Drawing figures on Hermione's lower regions made her toes curl and she pressed herself more firmly to the brunette's soaked core. Drawing another low keyed, powerful moan out of Hermione.

Narcissa then proceeded to suck hard on the bud, arching the other witch's back slightly, the hands now tangled in her hair were tugging and pushing more than before, it was just like Narcissa had thought it would be, and she loved it.

"Please," she was pleading once more, and the tone of voice she used made her sound helpless, as if she couldn't walk away unless Narcissa gave her what she needed. "Please." She continued and the set of lips smiling against her core now placed themselves around her bundle of nerves once again and sucked much like before except this time she let her tongue run over it at the same time.

Hermione almost fell over, if it hadn't been for Narcissa's steady grip she would have done exactly that.

She was close now and blue eyes opened to the sound of whimpering, she knew she was doing it oh so right, any second now. She thought to herself, smirking, and also managing to continue the treatment that had almost pushed Hermione over the edge already.

A few moments later the hands that tangled in angelic blonde hair held a tight grip on the silky smooth strings, before letting go! She let her arms fall flat against the wall and Narcissa gently continued to kiss Hermione's core, and hazel eyes finally fluttered open.

The older witch made her way back up and kisses her still swollen lips, letting the other woman taste herself off her tongue. Hermione had never - ever, had a such powerful orgasm. She was in awe of this woman's skills and tried to move her legs as to push her into what looked like a bedroom. But to no avail. Her legs were too weak and Narcissa suddenly chuckled low.

"I see my treatment worked, it worked exactly the way I planned." She kissed her softly, first the corner of her mouth and then her lips.

"Oh it worked, Narcissa, I think you'll have to help me get in there." And Hermione nodded to the door that was in front of them.

The blonde haired witch looked at Hermione with a surprised look, but it changed to one of amusement a few moments later. "Oh really?" She said whilst walking to the door, and opened it.

Inside Hermione saw a shower, a toilet, a sink, towel racks, toothbrushes, mirrors, cabinets and everything you would find in a bathroom. She blushed slightly and looked like she had said something stupid. "What's the matter? There's nothing wrong with saving water."

Narcissa whispered into Hermione's pale ear and her voice was husky, clinging to Hermione's eardrums and creating a tingling sensation throughout her core. Once again igniting the flame. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I'll show you." Narcissa chuckled and dragged Hermione slowly, carefully and seductively into her bathroom. She stripped the two witches and turned the shower on.

Hermione's eyes widened and she smirked. Looking into Narcissa's eyes and all she could utter was; "oh."

Fin!


	2. Chapter 2 - What happen's now

She sat down at Narcissa's Kitchen table, dried off and still in a towel. They'd been in there for hours before they realized that maybe they should at least move this to the bed, and not waste any more water. The brunette witch had seen several shoes in the hall, where Narcissa's shoes stood, and she knew that Draco definitely didn't live with Narcissa, nor wore women's shoes, she wondered who the other shoes belonged to.. They were hardly Narcissa's.

The blonde witch smiled when she walked into the kitchen, also rapped in a towel, and saw Hermione sitting there, inspecting the heart of her flat from top to toe. She walked up to her sudden lover and kissed her, for a second she thought she wouldn't make it and straddle Hermione as she had done too many times in the shower, but to Hermione's dismay managed to pull back up again, breaking the kiss, gently.

Suddenly Narcissa Black noticed the look Hermione had on her face and searched for her gaze to lock with her own. "Hermione? What's on your mind, dear?" This time she did straddle her, and cupped her cheek, kissed it genlty and saw Hermione shift underneath her. She waited for an answer, it looked like she was afraid to ask something. "Well... I know it's weird, and it might be nothing, but the shoes... In the hall?" Narcissa nodded. "Well, they aren't all yours, are they?" She looked at Narcissa as if she was a little puppy, you know the look, they look sad but they're really not, and all you want to do is to pinch their cheeks and pick them right up and kiss them. But Narcissa merely laughed, she knew Hermione was a bright witch, and sometimes that showed in weird ways.

"No, you're right. They aren't _all_ mine. Actually... " Hermione looked at her, completely emerged in what she was telling her, although she had yet to make a point. "I don't want you to freak out... They're my sister's." Hermione froze, she hoped to Merlin and back that she was talking about Andromeda, Hermione had always thought she seemed really nice. "Wh-who? Which one?"

Before Narcissa could answer the front door opened and a voice Hermione didn't quite register at first screamed. "Hello? Cissy!"  
A weight was lifted off Hermione's shoulders as she could tell it wasn't the witch she had expected. Until the witch to whom the voice  
belonged to walked in with a rather dark clad, raven haired and pale, gorgeous witch in tow...

"Andy!" Narcissa yelled and got up to hug her. She looked at the other witch and shook her head and then nodded to Hermione sitting behind her. "Hi Andr-ome-" Hermione's voice faded once her fears were confirmed. Narcissa rushed to her side and looked into her eyes before almost whispering inaudibly "Hermione, I need you to focus and to listen to me. Bellatrix is not who she used to be. She will not hurt you, please, try for me. I will be right here if you need me." She then kissed her. Bellatrix had frozen in her steps and looked at Hermione as if she didn't recognize the witch. "H-hello... " She then said and took a step towards the towelclad witch.

Hermione flinched slightly at the hand that extended to her but took it, slowly, and shook it firmly. "Hi... " She was pale, paler than before, Narcissa placed a hand on her shoulder and helped her up. "Hermione I'm sorry, I should've told you earlier, I-" A raised hand interrupted them.

"Cissy please, let me... Ms. Granger, is it still?" Hermione nodded while looking at the floor. "I know what I did was... Terrible, to say the least, but I am not that person anymore. I've come a long way and the fact that you're a mudblood... Muggleborn, doesn't bother me anymore." Hermione didn't even flinch at the comment, she was still frozen and unable to move, but listened to Bellatrix as she spoke.

"I want to somehow make it up to you... Will you let me?" Her eyes looked different from before, they were actually pleading, wanting to be forgiven by Hermione. And suddenly she lifted her head up and met Bellatrix's gaze to speak. When she abruptly left, realizing she was still in a towel, she filed past the two older witches and into Narcissa's bedroom. A hand was raised as to stop her but her two sisters shook their heads and told Narcissa to let her go into her room. "I'm sorry, Cissy... I know how much you've thought about her."

Narcissa merely moved across the room and enveloped her sister into her arms. "We will work it out, Bella, don't you worry dear."  
They heard a door open and saw Hermione walk back to them. She looked nervous, locking gazes with Bella once again she took a deep  
breath. "Bealltrix... I.. I am willing to try."

She unconsiously touched the word carved into her arm.  
Everyone in the room followed her hand's action and when Hermione suddenly noticed she blushed and turned around. She felt as if she had insulted them, for some reason.

"Hermione," Narcissa suddenly but softly exclaimed. "maybe you want to, you know, spend the day with us? And see how it goes? you are free to leave whenever you want." She hesitated, biting her lip as to not give her answer away too soon. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around, the blonde witch looked at her with utmost sympathy and kissed her. She had the softest lips Hermione had ever had the privelage of kissing, they made her relax, visibly. The two other witches looked at them and then to each other, smirking.

They suddenly broke the kiss and Hermione opened her eyes, softly whispering "yes."

Bellatrix was pleased that Hermione had agreed.

* * *

Several hours after that encounter, Hermione had relaxed a bit, even laughed a few dozen times.  
It turns out Bellatrix Black is a quite entertaining woman, nowadays!  
She hadn't put it all behind her, but this definitely was a start. She had found herself staring a bit too  
long on the raiven haired Slytherin witch at several occasions, she had to admit that she was just as gorgeous  
as her baby sister. Bellatrix had done the same, she had always found Hermione attractive, even when  
she had cared About blood purity.

The four witches had been out to lunch, in stores and were now on their way to dinner, and later a movie.  
They were already seated at their table when Bellatrix excused herself from the table to go to the ladiesroom.  
Andromeda was the first to comment.

"So, Cissy... How are you bearing with all the looks Bella's giving Hermione?" She smirked, knowing that  
jealousy would soon show on her features. "What do you mean, sister dear?" She smiled at Andromeda, as  
sweetly as she could, knowing her sister would detect her jealousy. Hermione merely looked at the two witches  
as if it was a ping pong game. Her eyes going back and forth as the smug comments made their way between  
the three women, Hermione was actually flattered that Narcissa was this jealous.

"Well, we'll see who's right when Bella comes back, darling." The waitor came by with menues over several drinks  
and Narcissa picked out a nice red wine, and a white wine for Bella. The raven haired woman had made it back by  
now and they all acted as if nothing had happened, but she could tell.

"Did something happen while I was in the restroom?" She looked at Andromeda then Narcissa and back again, the other brunette in the  
family wasn't very good at hiding her amusement. "Tell me." She demanded.

"Bella it was nothing." Narcissa said, interrupted by the waitor, coming back with their wine.  
She glared at her youngest sister and made a mental note. She was not letting go of this, she  
just knew it had been about her. "Let's just try to enjoy both the company," she raised her glass slightly and smirked at Hermione,  
"and the food." Bella gave in and raised her glass as well. They all did.

After a few more minutes of conversation the waitor had come back and they were waiting for their food by now.  
It didn't take too long but Bellatrix had decided to play some mindtricks on her two sisters.

Earlier during the day when she had let her gaze linger on Hermione she had seen Narcissa glaring from the corner of her  
eye, but chose to ignore it. She may not be the same blood-thirsty Death Eater but she was still dominant and knew what she wanted.  
And it had occurred that she wanted Hermione. Ever since those glares from the blonde witch, she had known that her sisters  
noticed the way she was looking at the young brunette, and hazel eyed witch from Gryffindor. So she lightly brushed her leg against  
Hermione's, wanting to see how she would react knowing it was her.

Hermione looked at Narcissa, first thinking it was her, but the blonde looked at her as if nothing was wrong and just smiled, then continuing with her dinner. Bellatrix was looking at Hermione through heavy eyelids and big, long, long lashes. Slowly placing the fork, with a piece of meat on it, Between her set of teeth. Hermione who was about to do the same stopped herself halfway and her mouth fell open. _"Is her sister __really__ flirting with me?"_ Hermione thought. Oh if the poor girl only knew.

Bella loved making her sisters jealous, and since she wanted Hermione and the younger lady was clearly attracted to the raven haired witch as well this was going to be fun. She smirked at Hermione which confirmed her suspicions and she swallowed hard, making Bella's leg slide up a little higher and then she shuddered.

The subtle flirtations went on during the dinner and Narcissa had continuously glared at her oldest sister, she was lucky that Narcissa  
wasn't Medusa, or she would've been turned to stone several hours ago.

* * *

"So, sisters dear, did you enjoy dinner as much as I did?" Bellatrix husked at her sisters. Hermione was in the restroom, so the older woman  
made her sister confront her. "Bella what the hell do you think you're doing? Are you trying to seduce Hermione?" Narcissa was pissed off,  
jealousy was clearly visible all over her face and Bella was quite enjoying herself at the drama in this moment. "Well, I don't think I'll have to try that hard. She seemed to like the looks I was giving her all day." Narcissa pulled Bellatrix aside and left Andromeda to stand awkwardly next to a teenage couple making out. She moved a few steps away from them and looked uncomfortable, _"so much tongue... too much tongue"_ she thought to herself.

"Bella, you better not do what you usually do." She looked furious. She _Was _furious, she wasn't going to give Hermione up that easily and her sister knew it. But she loved a challenge as well, which pissed Narcissa off even more. "What? Me?" she said, looking as innocent as she possibly could. "Bellatrix Black," she raised her finger, although she was her baby sister she still made Bellatrix know that she was a threat. Family or not. "Don't you dare make a single move on her, or so Merlin help me... " She turned around and walked over to Andromeda who still looked uncomfortable. "Damn Narcissa, these muggles really aren't very private, are they? I mean I don't really know a lot about muggle teenagers, and from the looks of it I don't feel like knowing about them either."

When Cissy did not answer her, she turned and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What did Bella do this time, Cissy?"  
She raised her chin in that proud way of hers and looked back at her older sister. "She isn't going to do anything, Hermione is mine." She stalked off to the counter and got their tickets, she wasn't in the mood for Bella's teases nor her games. She was planning on snogging Hermione's face off during this movie, and Andy was sitting between them and Bella, she wasn't taking this one.

"Why are there so many commercials?" Bella said, impatiently. Hermione chuckled at her and felt a hand rest on her thigh. Narcissa smiled  
at her and kissed her on her cheek, she had noticed some tension between the three sisters, mostly between Bellatrix and Narcissa. Hermione hadn't dared to ask if she had seen Bellatrix's looks, she was afraid that something would errupt between them all, and she definitely wasn't ready for a fight, even after such a wonderful day. She still had a long way to go, as to trust Bella and all.

"Schh, Bella, muggles don't appreciate being interrupted while watching these... Vomies." Hermione looked weirdly at Andy, she thought out of the three she would know the most about muggle things, being married to one and all. "Movies." Hermione corrected her, smiling at her. Andromeda blushed and leaned into Hermione whispering: "I'm sorry Mione, I tend to forget all of these things, even if Ted's telling me over  
and over again." She smiled back and then the movie started. They sat quietly.

Hermione could hear Bellatrix mumble something about how she would rather be in a bath tub, with bubbles and some firewhiskey. She chuckled again.

Narcissa leaned in suddenly and captured Hermione's lips, her hand resting on her thigh softly stroked her up and down and Hermione wasn't paying the least bit of attention to the movie. The blonde begged Hermione silently for entrance by dragging her lips against Hermione's. She gladly obliged and as sure as Narcissa had planned, she was snogging her face off. Not literally of course.

Bellatrix wasn't happy, she was still mumbling and growling silently. Andromeda was completely emerged in the romantic action movie, with a hint of comedy, that displayed before her eyes.

* * *

Well back at the flat, the four women sat in Narcissa's livingroom and drank their drinks, varying from person to person. Cissy, wine. Bella, firewhiskey. Andromeda, wine. Hermione, diet coke with a straw. She felt rather childish, but drinking wasn't really her strong side, she enjoyed a glass every now and then but Narcissa would have to teach her to really enjoy it on a daily basis, to dinner or so.

Suddenly Andy stood and said she had to get home, Ted was waiting for her and she didn't want to make him wait too long, she had finished her sentence with a husky _"if you know what I mean"_ and then winked before she hugged her sisters then Hermione and apparating off home.

"I have to take a shower, if that's alright?" She looked at Narcissa who leaned in and kissed her, then smiled and said. "Of course it is, gorgeous." She felt her sister's eyes burn into her from behind and loved it. She really wanted to claim Hermione right in front of her, but  
she knew that would never happen, and even if she could, Bellatrix would probably, no, certainly interrupt them.

Hermione was in the shower, they could hear the water hit the floor and soon they exchanged the silence for bicker.  
"She has the right to choose, you know. What if she secretly wants all of this?" Narcissa laughed mockingly at how Bellatrix had motioned  
with her hands over her own body, and raised an eyebrow. "Hermione is with me, wether you like it or not. Get used to hearing my name  
coming from her during the nights she's here." She sipped on her wine and felt like she had won, but Bella quickly had a retort in store for  
her dear baby Sister!

"We'll just see about that, your name isn't just a name you know, there was a reason you were named "Narcissa"." She smirked and had  
moved closer to her blonde little sister and could feel her wine filled breath all over her lips. "Bella, I know what you're trying to do. And it's not  
going to work on me... THIS time." She stood up and stalked to her bedroom, she wasn't going to let Hermione go, and she would let the brunette know as soon as possible.

Narcissa closed the door and Bella was sitting alone in their livingroom, waiting for something to happen. She sprawled herself comfortably on  
the black leather couch and set her drink down but downing it all Before. She quickly refilled it with a snap of her fingers, and closed her eyes.

**10 minutes later** Hermione was out of the shower and in a towel, dripping with water and smelling like roses. Bella opened her eyes and saw  
two long legs make their way across the livingroom, she sat up quickly. "Where is Cissy?" She asked shyly. Bellatrix smirked at her. "She went to bed. We had a little... _disagreement_." With that Bellatrix stood up and walked towards Hermione, who felt herself being pushed up against the wall. She didn't know why, but her first thought was, "damn, I'm getting the wallpaper all wet!" but quickly snapped out of it and saw Bella's lips make their way to hers, smiling deviously.

Her hands were on the young brunette's hips and she bit Hermione's lip slowly, humming and chuckling as she kissed her neck. Hermione wasn't sure what she was supposed to do at this moment. Bella moved her lips up to hers again. The younger witch kissed her back but suddenly realized what she was doing, and that Narcissa was lying a few metres away in another room, sleeping alone.

"No!" Hermione said strongly. Clutching her towel she glared at Bellatrix, but she knew that she would have a hard time resisting her in the future. She merely smirked at the young witch who made her way to Cissy's bedroom, she closed the door while having eye contact  
with the raven haired, older witch, she was still smirking and Hermione sighed.

_"What happen's now?"_ She thought while lying down next to Narcissa, draping her arms around the dreaming witch, who moaned in her sleep  
as the brunette pressed herself against the other form, the warm body lying next to her.

* * *

**Hohoo-hooo**  
**!**  
**What do you guys think? I failed to mention that this is AU, Bella is alive and she's not particularly**  
**dangerous in a lethal way anymore. I'm GLAD that I continued on this one, because this part was extremely entertaining and**  
**really, really fun to write**

**Let me know what you think and if I should improve something!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay firstly I just wanted to ask you guys if you could give me a little more feedback? I feel like I'm writing for myself haha, just tell me what you think so far and what you think should or could happen. As of right now this story has no ending.**

* * *

Narcissa pushed Hermione closer, and the brunette whimpered. She loved waking up next to the older witch, sleepily realizing that she wasn't in a dream, but just as good, in her arms. They snuggled for a few moments before Narcissa broke the silence.

"Mione I-" she cut herself off and she took a deep breath. "I really don't want to lose you."  
Hermione felt her stomach twist and the smile that lingered on her face mere moments after that sentence had reached her ears  
suddenly faded, when her thoughts decided to bring back last night. Hermione turned around and buried her face in between  
Narcissa's shoulder and neck. She felt safe whenever she could feel her soft, porcelain white skin against her own.

"You won't." was all she said before reaching her head up to catch scarlet lips with her own. "You won't." She then repeated.  
The blonde woman smiled at her and kissed her once more, hugging her close, feeling her breathe.  
Suddenly Narcissa started to chuckle, Hermione had apparently reached down to her stomach and tickled her.  
She hated being tickled, but for once it was actually a... _sweet_ gesture, somehow.

"Stop! Stop! Please!" She laughed, lying on her back and trying to get Hermione off of her.  
After a few seconds more she stopped and just looked at the blonde, her blue eyes always consumed  
her. As if they were looking right through her, and Hermione didn't mind. Once again - she leaned in  
and kissed Narcissa.

_"I can resist anyone, if it means being with you."_ She thought to herself.

* * *

"Finally! I actually made an effort to cook for you, for once. It's on the stove." Bella mumbled.  
She was suddenly not being devious and chuckling at Hermione every third second, maybe she'd just realized  
that the brown haired witch was with her sister, _or maybe not_. Hermione doubted.

A moment later Bella's eyes were on her like a cat on a mouse, prying and snooping where they weren't supposed to.  
Bellatrix earned a glare from the blonde witch, which made her grin at the two women.

"Can't have a look now, can I?" She teased.  
Hermione just looked at her plate, empty, and then went to get her eggs.

"Bella, as long as you keep your hands to yourself and mind your own buisness you may do what ever you want."  
Narcissa barked, now earning a glare from the former dark witch herself.

"The eggs are good, though." Hermione tried to lighten the conversation, a bit.  
Narcissa nodded her head after tasting from the younger witch's now full and yellow, bright plate, "good job, Bella."  
She then added.

"Really? Okay then. Apology accepted." She grinned at her baby sister.  
Narcissa mumbled something about "bloody" and "messy" that the two other witches couldn't hear,  
they sat quietly and ate their breakfast, but Bella still couldn't keep her eyes off Hermione for one  
second.

She even ate as if she was coming on to her, slowly placing the fork between her teeth, pulling the piece of scrambled egg  
off of it, licking the fork clean and then taking a sip from her glass. Hermione never took Bellatrix  
to be one for orange juice, but then again she had gone from Death Eater to... A devious tease who didn't hurt people.

"What are your plans today, sister dear?" Bellatrix suddenly blurted out, quite loudly.  
It caused them to slightly jump after a few moments of silence and Narcissa got  
an annoying expression on her face "Well, I actually have to go and meet Draco, he wanted to talk to me  
about something important. Mione, what's up for today?" She then turned her gaze to  
the younger witch, and smiled big.

"Well, I don't really know, haven't got anything important to do... I've done more than enough for this week  
at work... So-" she was cut short. "So you can stay here with me." Bella finished for her.  
Looking like she had eaten something shiny, she was as bright as the sun.  
Hermione looked to Narcissa and she seemed to be contemplating the situation...

A nod. "I guess so. Do you have anything in mind?" Mione then asked Bella, and got herself a smirk  
as an answer. "I've got some ideas, yes." She kept her smirk in place until Narcissa ran to pick up the ringing  
phone. _"Hello? Black."_ She answered.

Bella took the opportunity to lean in close to the younger woman and whisper huskily "if Cissy won't interrupt."  
Hermione didn't know what to say, she merely looked down at her plate and finished her eggs in silence.  
Meanwhile Bellatrix was still letting her eyes playfully slide over every inch on naked skin they could get a hold of.

"Thank you for.. the breakfast." Mione suddenly mumbled and walked out of the kitchen.  
_"Fuck, fuck, fuck." _She thought.

* * *

"Baby! I have to run, Draco was early! He really needs to talk to me, he said! I'll be back in a few hours!" Narcissa  
shouted from the hallway, and a few moments later Hermione came running like a puppy. Pulling her in for a kiss and then  
whispering huskily into her left ear: "I'll miss you." She grinned at her and kissed the older witch once agian.

The door hadn't even been closed for 5 seconds before Hermione realized she had to deal witch Bellatrix, and her..._ Plans_ for today.  
She had no idea what she was up to and she wasn't sure that she wanted to know.  
Either.

"Miiiione." She sing songed until she found the brown haired young witch standing in the hallway. "Whatcha doin'?" She said,  
sounding more cockney than ever. "I just said goodbye to Narcissa, Draco was early. So... what exactly are we doing today?"  
She answered, she had to admit that she was curious as to see if she was going to try anything or had an actual idea of  
something fun to do.

"Well. I thought we might go outside, maybe there will be an adventure waiting for us." She grinned against the brunette and  
took a step towards her, slowly walking behind her and suddenly rested her chin against Hermione's shoulder.  
She shivered slightly.

"That doesn't sound too bad, actually. Are you ready to go now, or are we leaving later?" She was still suspiscous but agreed.  
"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She whispered into Hermione's ear.

"O-okay. Let's go.. ?" It sounded more like a question than a demand, and Bellatrix chuckled at her.

_"Let's go." _**The devious woman thought to herself, feeling the exitement rise.**

* * *

"Bella, where are we going?" Hermione then suddenly asked, they had apparated to a place that looked like  
well nowhere.

"You'll like it, I swear." She said, dragging Hermione along. "Okay then... " She was still unsure but decided it would be  
best not to get on the other woman's nerves anyway, even if she wasn't the same as before. "Are we going to some sort  
of desert? ARE WE STILL IN ENGLAND, BELLA?" Hermione then realized and her tone of voice changed into an angry one, an  
irritated one. "Yes, yes, of course we are. I'm not taking you to Asia, just because you've never explored before. Jeez."  
She responded, clearly telling the truth.

"Oh, well, sorry then." She whimped out and suddenly stopped. "Beautiful... "  
They looked at a cave, a huge and beautifully sculpted whole in a mountain wall,  
sand flying around in the air and into the dark place, the cave.

"Is this where we're going, Bella?" Hermione asked. Slightly worried that if they went in the whole thing would concave.  
"Yes, beautiful, isn't it? I've always loved coming here." She dragged the brunette alongside her, into the mountain.

"Just, be careful, Hermione. I have no idea how stable it is anymore." She chuckled after seeing Hermione's terrified expression  
and took her hand. Their fingers locked and not one of them thought a second thought about it. It felt safe, and right.

"Wow." The Gryffindor whispered, clearly amazed by the sculptured walls inside the cave. "All of this is... Amazing, stunning."  
She took her cellphone out and turned on the light, took some pictures and put it back.

She heard something, something that sounded like "muggles... " coming from her left, Bella was glaring at her phone.  
"You... Have a problem with my phone?" She sounded surprised. Bella should know what a cellphone is, she knew what  
a regular phone was, didn't she? Hermione asked her. "You know what this is, right?"

"Of course I know!" She scuffed, growling at the same time. Somehow she could sound like a hungry wolf and a snobby  
teenager simontaneously. "Okay, okay, just checking... Calm down." She scoffed once more and held a tighter grip  
on Hermione's hand.

"You don't mind this?" Bella then said and looked at the young witch, gesturing to their hands.

"No, I guess not. I mean, I guess it's for safety." She looked serious, as did Bellatrix, more so than she had ever seen her look before.  
"_Good. Good._" The raven haired witch mumbled. She smiled weakly at Hermione and they explored the cave for thoroughly.

* * *

"Bella?" They were sitting against the walls of the mountain, tired after exploring and looking at whatever they found  
in the cave. They had found various animals and Bella had loved each and everyone of them, especially the tiny snake they found.  
Hermione had to talk her into not bringing the poor creature home with her.

All she did was to pout in response.  
"Yes?" She looked at her, and she looked back. They locked gazes for a moment that seemed to go on forever,  
and Hermione leant in, and almost forgot what she had told herself this morning.  
"I'm- I'm sorry. I can't." She stood up "I didn't- I mean, just... Let's go?" she then said, sadness, confusing visible on her face and detectable in her voice, and walked out to the front of the cave again. With Bella in slow tow.

* * *

"You mind if we stop at the store on our way back? Cissy is going to nag me for not getting that damn juice... I drank it all agian."  
Bellatrix murmured. Hermione felt bad for kind of leading her on, she hadn't meant to, the moment felt right. "Yeah, sure." She looked down  
at the ground and wondered what had caused Bellatrix to suddenly become so emotional in a strange way. She seemed down.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Hermione looked sympathetically at her, and took both of her hands in her own, and squeezed.  
"Why wouldn't I be?" She answered, sounding confused, maybe she was just imagining and Bellatrix Black really was fine.  
"I don't know you seem.. You seem down."

The raven haired witch scoffed at that statement and kept on walking, a few steps ahead of Hermione she let her grin freely grow.

_Oh she was definitely up to something._

* * *

"When are you coming home? I miss you already." Hermione was on the phone with Narcissa, she had been held up with Draco, he needed her help with some big event that would PROBABLY help him land a big job, Narcissa only having her son's best in interest was happy to help.  
_"I don't know, probably late tomorrow night. Is Bella behaving?"_ She asked, causing her to chuckle and she realized that she treated her  
oldest sister as if she was a toddler, Narcissa understood why she was chuckling and chuckled right back. "Yes, she's been good. We actually went to explore today, it was nice." She said, genuinly happy.

"I'm glad you two are getting along. Oh and that reminds me, if you're staying the night today as well the newly washed sheets are in the bathroom. And I forgot one down in the laundry room, could you get that for me, baby?" She asked, sounding stressed. "Of course I will, beautiful. I'll talk to you later, you seem really stressed, just remember to let Draco to some work too HUH?" She teased and Narcissa promised to do that.

Bella was standing against the doorframe, watching Hermione's frame move towards Narcissa's bathroom and slowly following.  
Hermione decided she could just use whatever sheet was in the laundry room and get two birds with the same stone.  
When she turned around she screamed, jumped aside and had a look of utter terror written on her facial features

"BELLA FOR FUCK'S SAKE?" She screamed when she realized that it had merely been the lurking dark shadow that lived with her  
baby sister. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEARTATTACK." She had to give it to her though. She was good at  
sneaking around unheard, unseen. "You could be a bloody ninja." Bellatrix laughed.

"Sorry, tighty." She grinned at her. "Whatcha doin'?" She playfully asked, clearly bored out of her mind.  
"I'm just going to the laundry room to get Cissy's sheet, wanna come with since you seem to have  
nothing better to do?" She scuffed at the comment, but followed Hermione nonetheless.

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuure.**_ Fun_**." She said sarcastically. Hermione walked in front of her, put her shoes on as did Bella, they walked down the stairs  
and Bella couldn't keep her eyes away from Her swaying hips, back and forth as she went. Her hands were itching to get a hold  
of her, to claim her, have her completely! And utterly!

"When is my dearest sister coming home?" She suddenly asked, she was going mad, all she wanted was a taste and a touch.  
"Tomorrow night, she and Draco had their hands full with that event thingy he's planning, for that job you know."  
"Oh, okay." She said, sounding optimistic.

_"Very good."_ She thought !

Hermione opened the door to the laundry room and walked over to where the sheet was hanging, egyptian cotton, soft and almost silky like.

She folded the piece of cloth and turned around to see Bellatrix inching closer to her, she reached her hands out and put them on Hermione's waist. Still inches apart, but that could easily be fixed, she moved closer and the brunette woman had no idea what to do, yet again.

"Bella, we-we shouldn... " she was cut off by ruby red lips, capturing hers and she couldn't think straight. Her arms flung around her neck  
and suddenly she was pushed up against a washing machine, burying her hands in raven curls and softly whimpering into her mouth.

Bellatrix's tongue slowly begged for entrance, snaking it's way between Hermione's lips and fighting for dominance with hers.  
But she finally gave in, letting Bellatrix roam her body with her eager hands. It felt wrong but still so right.  
Suddenly Bellatrix ripped her shirt off and kissed a path of openmouth kisses down Hermione's neck, she dragged her lips along  
slowly, and it drove Hermione insane..

"Bella we can't" she moaned, her hands still tangled in the raven curls she hadn't let go of for one moment. "Oh yes, we can."  
She responded huskily.

She dropped lower and lower until she had reached Hermione's belly button, a slight flick of her tongue made Hermione's  
knees budge and she quickly grabbed a hold of something to keep her up. "We shouldn't, Bella... It's wrong."  
Bella was slowly, teasingly kissing down her stomach to the hem of her knickers, tuggning at them with her fingers, Hermione's  
pants easily unbuttoned she continued to drag her knickers down a few moments after.

"But it feels right.. " She replied.  
Hermione couldn't fight it, she needed her and she did so now. "Please" she finally gave in and Bella smirked against her core. She trailed  
kisses down her thigh and licked back up again, nipping weakly at her skin until she whimpered.  
"As you wish, Hermione."

She chuckled and let her tongue run through her wet folds, almost too fast. She heard whimpering and did it again, too fast, teasing her.  
She moved her attention to the brunette's most sensitive spot and dragged her lips over it, breathing heavily over it as she did, Hermione's  
hands tugged at her hair. She was loving this, the attention, the taste, the feeling of control.

She finally had what she wanted.


	4. Chapter 4 Facing The Bull

The woman hadn't left Narcissa's room all day, she had gone to the bathroom maybe two times and to get something to drink but nothing less nor more. Bellatrix had tried to talk to her while in the kitchen simultaneously but to no avail. Hermione had merely looked at her as if she was another piece of furniture in the room and walked back to Narcissa's room.

The guilt was driving her mad just completely bonkers. It didn't show, but she was broken by what she had done. The blank stare turned it's gaze towards the slowly opening door, to the hall. Bellatrix slowly peaked her head in.

It looked like she was serious this time! No grin, no smirk, no cackling and no fire in her eyes, only worry. "Are you alright? Hermione?" Bellatrix started. She sounded unsure and genuinely worried about the brunette, younger witch, and somehow she looked like she felt guilty!

"What do you think? I feel like an asshole. I **_AM_** and asshole... There's no way I can get out of this one without breaking Cissy's heart. I hate myself for what we did... " Bellatrix lowered her head slightly and sighed. "Let me talk to her when she gets home this evening. I might be able to... clear your name. For lack of a better way to put it." Hermione looked up, intrigued.

"What did you have in mind?" Narrowing of eyes and a slight hunch of a back, motioning with her left hand for Bellatrix to move towards her and sit herself down on the bed..  
"Well I don't know if you're really up for this but, I could lie and say I... Put a spell on you? That way I will only be seen by her as my usual, probably sloppy self and you will be the victim."

She put it shortly.. Hermione contemplated for a bit and pictured several scenarios in her head. "But I'd still feel guilty, lying to her, only plucking up the courage to blame someone else when it was both of us... I can't do that to her, to Cissy... "

Tears. They swelled over and trickled down her cheeks, they were rosy and dark at the same time, reflecting both her anger and the shadows caused by items in the room  
and windows.

"Then we'll have to come clean. Just tell her how sorry you are, and that it was a mistake... A very, really just very delicious, marvellous mistake." She looked dreamy, her dark eyes turned fiery and even darker again, reminding herself of the events in the laundry room. "Bella! There's no way I'm going into it in detail... "

Bellatrix smirked. "So you agree?" She tilted her chin up, looking oh so captivating and dark as ever. "Yes... How can I not? It was... " she shook her head when her gaze had lingered on Bella's lips for too long and got her train of thought back. "Just, please, if she takes me back, if she forgives me... Just promise me, no more games. I-I have trouble resisting them for some reason, and I know it's not the games themselves, it's... "

Hermione trailed off, looking for an elegant way to express her desires in words. "Me?" Bellatrix cackled, it sent shivers down her spine and caused the young lady to blush. "Yes. So, please?"

"I love it when you beg, but fine. I'll do my very best, Hermione." She softened after the first scoffing of the sentence. "Thank you."

* * *

Hours later Hermione was pacing the halls in Narcissa's flat and hoping she would forgive her. She never meant for this to occur, she never ever wanted to hurt Narcissa, her love.

"Will you stop pacing? You're even stressing me out! Stop it Hermione." The former dark witch got a look that would freeze even The boy who lived, an angry Hermione was not someone to play with. But then again, Bellatrix loved playing with most things and individuals.

A key pushed into a lock was heard and the two witches panicked and looked wide eyed at each other. "THE LIVING ROOM!" Bella said quickly and dragged Hermione in the room, with a tight, very tight grip on her wrist. When she let go Hermione had a red mark on her delicate, pale skin and was furiously rubbing her wrist to keep the pain away.

"Hello!" They both heard, Cissy was finally home. "Hello?" The second time she sounded confused, as to why no one answered her. "In here, sister dear!" Bellatrix said and giggled when she realized that she'd unintentionally rhymed.

"Oh there you are. Couch potatoes." She smiled when she walked through the door opening to the living room. "How was your days together? Did you two behave?" Hermione swallowed slightly and tried to smile, a nervous laugh came out and Bellatrix tried to advert Cissy's gaze from the young lady for a while.

"So how did the thingy go? With Draco?" Narcissa immediately started going on about how successful it had been and that Draco was sure to get the job and what sounded like "bla bla bla" in Bellatrix's ears, she was taking this one for Hermione.

"And Wilson, he was so pleased with the document that he decided to... " she was feigning interest still, but looking at a pale and terrified Hermione from time to time as a signal to get ready.

"Yes, I am quite proud of him. And you should be too Bella, he's your nephew!" Bella merely nodded and went "yes, yes of course!" A fake smile littered her set of ruby lips.

"Cissy come here." She suddenly said and took her hand as they went into Narcissa's bedroom.

"Is something wrong? Did something happen when I was gone?" She asked confused over the situation. Hermione had followed suit and was now sat on the bed along with Bella and Cissy that were seated opposite her. As to no make Narcissa even more uncomfortable.,

"Cissy... There's something we need to tell you. And it's not easy for any of us to either hear or talk about, please be patient if you can. Otherwise, I won't blame you if you aren't, but just hear me out." The expression that lingered in hazel eyes was sadness and heartbreak. She looked lost.

"What's wrong, pet?" It felt like she would die when she used her nickname in this situation, it wasn't right. She had betrayed her trust completely and hated herself for it. "When Bella and myself went down to the laundry room to get the sheet, there was... An unfortunate situation, that we regret 100 % now."

Cissy frowned and started to get worried, you could tell that her mind was raising just by looking into those icy blue eyes and looking at her shaking hands. "It was mostly my fault," Bellatrix interrupted. "I was the one who started all of this and I do apologise."

She put a hand on her sister's and looked deep in to her bright, shiny orbs. "Hermione and I... We had sex. Nothing long... But we betray-"

"YOU DID WHAT TO HER?!" Narcissa pulled her hand away from the raven haired witch's. She was furious, she had touched what belonged to her and she chose not to hear that Hermione had been a part of this. "HOW MANY TIMES... " She slowly took a long breath and lowered her high pitch voice as did the volume of it.

"What happened? Tell. Me. Now. Bellatrix." She almost never called her by her full name, this was bad. She was as mad as she'd ever been and it was scaring both witches even if they knew she would never touch them! "I'm sorry, Cissy!" Hermione yelled.

She looked at her pet with bewildered eyes and went over to her. Tears welled up in everyone's eyes.

"Hermione... How... Why would you... "

"I love you Cissy, it didn't mean anything... I swear to you, it was a mistake, it will never happen again for as long as I live... I only want to be yours. I only want to be with you... " she sobbed and it felt like she was crying out the will to live and if she was going to get it back it was by Narcissa. She couldn't get it back in any other way she loved Narcissa.

"Hermione... I-I need to.. I know you do... I love you, you're mine." Narcissa suddenly captured Hermione's lips and their tears mixed at their cheeks, where their faces touched and it sank down the two women's necks.

Bellatrix looked on in hope that she would forgive them both, but she couldn't know for sure. Maybe she would forgive Hermione, but not her sister. It couldn't happen, she wouldn't want that to happen, at all!

"I'm sorry," she sobbed once the kiss broke and she breathed heavily. Feeling a trembling hand, on her heaving chest and a forehead on her own. "I'm sorry... I betrayed you... I'm not worthy of your love... It will never happen again.. "

"Hermione." She said, with a mixed emotion swimming through her words, a strange tone she had never heard Cissy use earlier, and would never ever want to hear coming from her again. "Yes, you did betray me... But I told myself I was never letting you go. I claimed you, I want you, and I shall have you... You will have to regain my trust, as will my sister. But it's not over. I love you." She looked at Bellatrix and then Hermione and

gave a weak smile. She still had tears streaming down her cheeks but the two witches knew they would get through this.

Narcissa felt a hand on her back, and turned around. Bellatrix hadn't cried in front of her since they were kids, she looked lost and broken. Bella looked her straight in the eye and said "I'm sorry, sister... Cissy I love you. You're the only thing I need to have in my life... I will regain your trust... I will fight for you.

I love you, Cissy dear."

They hugged each other and the room was filled with a sense of relief.

After a short while of hugging, "I love you's" and "I am sorry's" Bellatrix had been assured that her sister would never leave her, after all, they were sisters, they shared the same blood and all they wanted was each other.

The blonde witch and the brunette woman sat on her bed. Still tear tracks clearly visible on their cheeks and slight, pale fingers traced scarlet lips. She knew she would have to give Narcissa her undevided attention if she wanted this to work out. She gasped as lips suddenly locked with hers and they began their dance once more.

Gentle, but caring strokes down stomachs and aching skin accompanied by light licks down collarbones and hips. Nipping, biting, licking, sucking and stroking - they had never really done this before, so gentle and full of love, emotion, care!

They had made love before, of course but never like this. Neither of the two witches was very fond of soothing strokes and light biting, but right now, it suited then both perfectly.

* * *

**I'm aware that they "made up" quite quickly, but do keep in mind that I'm not very good with coping with angst stories for very long. It's silly but it triggers something in me I'd rather it not. So if you want me to drag things out a bit more of if this is just fine, let me know. Reviews are GREATLY APPRECIATED HEHE.**

**Have a nice day /evening ladies and gentlemen!**


	5. The make up whatever

Hermione had been careful not to cross paths with Bellatrix over  
the three days she had been in the small flat with Cissy, she worried that the  
blonde might suspect them doing something  
behind her back again.

Even if she was forgiven, Hermione let the guilt eat away at her fast and hard.  
She showed Narcissa every bit of affection that she had. At every chance she got.

Bellatrix truly wasn't the Bellatrix she used to be, she felt guilty,  
she knew even though her younger sibling had forgiven her, she had  
to make it up to her somehow.

Cissy had been possessive before but had become even more possessive and jealous around  
people they didn't even know, nor speak with because of the... incident.  
She truly loved Hermione, and was never going to let this happen again.

* * *

"Cissy?" The low purr of Bellatrix's voice travelled through the small London flat,  
but there was no answer. She pricked her ears up and jumped as soon as she heard  
the bathroom door open.

"Did you call, Bella?" The blonde witch had been in the shower and thought she  
heard something, but Bellatrix hadn't heard anything from in there since Hermione likes singing in the  
shower and the other two witches weren't too keen on her... "singing" abilities. And therefor put a  
silencing spell on that room.

If Hermione ever asked why there was a silence spell cast on the bathroom  
they could blame it on the regular shower sex the blonde Black and her were having.

"Oh, yes... As a matter of fact I did. I was wondering... Do you two have any plans this evening?"  
Bellatrix approached the subject of Hermione and her little blonde sister with caution.

She cocked a perfect eyebrow, "...No, why?"  
She answered her older sister suspiciously.

"Oh well, it's just that... Well, nothing really. Maybe we could go shopping today?"  
She smiled sheepishly at Narcissa who smirked back.

"I guess that's fine, where do you have in mind dear sister?"  
She said with a tone she used a lot when they were kids,  
whenever they were doing something they weren't supposed to be doing,  
she got this low, dangerous tone to her voice.  
Bellatrix had always liked it. It reminded her of herself actually.

But the twinkle in her eyes was different, it had curiosity to it.

"Oh, around. The usual places, you know... "Girl's day/night" whatever... "

Bellatrix was up to something and Cissy wanted to know what it was.  
But legillimens wouldn't be appreciated however much Bella had changed, she  
would just have to play along until she knew what was up.

"Yeah, sure, Hermione is sleeping but I'll go ask her too."  
She smiled at her older sister and made her way  
back into the bathroom to finish her shower.

* * *

Shortly after Narcissa had gone back into the bathroom she was out again.  
She had cut her shower short for lack of patience.  
She wanted to know what her sister had planned for them, this was  
obviously not just shopping and a "girl's day/ night whatever."

She stepped into her bedroom and Hermione stirred, "oh, babe! What time is it?"  
She said, sleep still detectable in both her voice, eyes and movements.

"It's only ten past eight in the morning dear. You can snooze for a bit longer if you'd like."  
She smirked at her exhausted lover, yeah, that was totally Cissy's fault.

"I have something to ask you, beautiful."  
She said as she sat down in her towel, on the bed,  
distracting Hermione more than she had initially intended to.  
She smirked again, the reactions she was getting from this  
girl were like candy for her ego.

"Oh? Go on baby." She said to the blonde.

"Well, me and Bellatrix were wondering if you'd like to have a shopping day with us,  
maybe do something else too. We don't quite know what yet though,

does that sound appealing?"

Hermione was about to say something when she remembered that  
calling her sister appealing right now wouldn't  
exactly be the right "move."

She shut her mouth before she could spill it out and just nodded.  
"Sounds absolutely great my love."  
She leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, but before she could  
get to a more passionate level her blonde lover had stood from  
the bed and was taking her towel off to change into some clothes.

Her hazel eyes were completely hooked on  
every inch of skin and every single curve they could find.  
Raking and ravaging her body with her mind Hermione was snapped out of  
her thoughts by her love's silver smooth, low voice.

"Tired after last night?" She smirked deviously.

"Oh come on! Cissy you've always been slow, but Hermione,  
don't stoop to her level." Bellatrix whined.  
She was indeed impatient but this had taken about 2 hours.

She wasn't sure wether they were snogging  
or actually getting ready, a bit of both, she thought.

"Come on!" She roared at the door while knocking a bit harder than before and  
sighed when no one came out of the door immediately.

"Yes, yes, take it easy dear, we'll take our time."  
Narcissa half smirked and half sneered.

Hermione gave Bellatrix an apologetic look when the  
youngest Black sister wasn't watching.  
She earned herself a wink back, not as a way of flirtation but as  
a way of saying "it's okay, I know you two need snogging sessions every now and then.  
Even if "every now and then" actually means about 15 or more times a day."

"Are we ready to go now, my dear sister?"  
The wild haired woman asked sweetly. "Yes."  
The other two witches said in unison.

"Finally." She sighed back and earned two sets of cocked eyebrows.  
"Shall we apparate?"  
Bella then asked as if they had a hundred different ways of getting there.

"Of course." They both smiled and took an arm.

Well in Diagon Alley they looked around for about an hour  
before deciding on taking a break from all the walking around.

Hermione was still exhausted after the night her and Cissa had had.

Bellatrix had yet to reveal anything to her younger sister.  
It was driving Narcissa completely mad, but she tried to keep  
her cool and not show her frustration with her sister.  
She figured it's better to wait it out, it won't be worse than what  
she's already done, the blonde thought to herself.

"Shall we grab lunch?"  
Bellatrix said when they had been sitting on a bench for several minutes, in piece  
and with no conversation heard except for the passing strangers'.

"Okay, where should we go then?"  
Hermione was practically grunting out the entire sentence due to exhaustion.  
"Wow Hermione, I haven't heard you make those sounds

since... " Bellatrix was cut off by her younger sister's deadly glare.

Smooth, Bellatrix thought to herself.

"Well I know a little French restaurant.  
We could go there! It's close by and there's very good service, no  
annoying waiters or waitresses, they're all extremely polite."

The other two witches nodded and followed the raven haired witch there.

As they walked in silence Hermione looked at the stores they bypassed,  
she held her stare when she spotted a matching bra and knickers set.  
Black, silky lace with a bow on the side of the hem on the knickers.  
Right at the hip.

Hermione perked up when she decided to sneak back there later  
to definitely get them, as her mind had put it.

"We're here ladies!"  
Bellatrix exclaimed and made a ta da motion with her hands.  
Narcissa smiled at the thought of getting some food since  
she'd forgotten about breakfast.

Usually she was the one reminding everyone about  
"the most important meal of the day! Don't forget to eat something an... "  
people who'd heard that song and seen the dance before usually trailed off into some  
daydream or some random  
thought at this point though.

"Finally. Let's get a table, quickly."  
Cissy said and straightened her posture immediately when she reached  
the entrance door, she smiled at the woman  
standing at the door to welcome people.

"Welcome to... Oh, Ms Black, Ms Black and Ms Granger... So nice to see you.  
I'll show you to your table!"

Hermione wasn't as used to this as the two older witches were.  
Sure she got recognised and people often told her what a great  
thing she had done for the wizarding world and so on.  
She always blushed at first but when it came down to attention,  
Hermione wasn't very good at receiving it.

She just thanked and went about her day as usual!

"How does she know what table you want?"  
Hermione asked. Narcissa and Bella looked at each other and smiled knowingly,  
"oh Hermione, so young and unfamiliar with fame, aren't you?"

They were smirking at her, she didn't get it, still.  
Narcissa spoke again; "The very best of course."  
She winked at her young brunette lover and followed

the woman who came back to take them to their table.

* * *

"Oh that did good, didn't it?"  
Narcissa said after finishing her pasta and chicken,  
it was simple but delicious.

Hermione was about as full as her girlfriend was and looked just as pleased.  
Bellatrix wiped her mouth elegantly with her napkin and rose from her chair,  
the legendary Black posture coming forward as she took a stand.  
"I need to use the restroom real quick and then we can leave, excuse me."  
She smiled sweetly at them. She was about to set her plan to work.

Well in the restroom she met with the woman  
who had shown them to their table, since she admired them all so  
much she didn't mind doing them a little favour.

Or Bellatrix one.

To be precise.

"So it's all set? I can apparate now?"  
She asked Stacy, the woman standing in front of her  
in the first class restroom owned by the little French restaurant.

"It's all set Ms. Black! You may apparate back here within half an hour,  
shall I go out and tell them you're sick now, or in a few minutes?"  
She asked. Looking glad to be part of the plan.

"Hmm... " she thought, she would have exactly half an our if she did it  
within a few minutes, they wouldn't come in here until then.  
"In about 5 minutes Stacy, that should be fine, thank you. Well I'm off. Remember,  
don't let them notice that I'm gone."

The other woman raised her hand in a military fashion to her forehead.

* * *

"Bella has been gone for a good 10 minutes by now, where is she?"  
Narcissa whined, she was full and I mean that kind of full when you  
get upset that you actually are full, because honestly no matter how  
good the food was it just hurts your insides.

Hermione was busy inspecting every inch oh her lover.

Narcissa noticed and smirked at her.  
"What? Do I have something on my lips?"  
She said as she slowly licked her lower lip whilst  
looking directly at her girlfriend.

Hermione swallowed quite visibly, and hard.  
"You didn't quite get it there love." Hermione purred,  
her eyes darkening at every split second she was staring at Narcissa.

"Maybe, I could."  
And with those words Hermione  
scooted her chair closer to her lover's and leaned in slowly,  
humming against her lips as she slowly and passionately,  
but sweetly kissed her girlfriend.

"Excuse me?"  
Stacy interrupted, the brunette grunted angrily and turned around.  
"Hmm?" Was all her answer held, well, that and a lot of sexual frustration.

"Umm, sorry to err... Interrupt, but Bellatrix seems  
to have gotten ill. Don't worry, it's not from the food,  
she said she's been feeling a bit odd for about over two hours... or so."  
She finished her sentence with an apologetic smile.

"Where is she?" Hermione asked.

"In the staff bathroom, we have more medical privileges there.  
Don't worry she should be just fine in half an hour maybe. I'll take care of her."

"Oh okay thank you. We'll wait here."  
Narcissa smiled back and then looked to Hermione.  
"If she's not in the bathroom, maybe we can be."  
She smirked deviously just like this morning and  
Hermione caught her drift right away.

* * *

At the flat Bellatrix was setting everything up, the tub  
was filled with rose pedals, hot water, bubbles and around it  
there were a bunch of spread out pink, gorgeous candles.

Yes, she had done well.

She thought.

Since they'd just eaten she didn't bother getting dinner,  
merely desert.  
Strawberries, chocolate, whipped cream, handcuffs, chocolate mousse, blindfolds,  
whips and a leather corset that would make anyone drool!

"Yes, this looks about right." She smirked to herself,  
still feeling guilty about what she had done, but she couldn't shake the image of Hermione  
and herself doing this instead,  
but somehow she HAD to if she wanted to keep her sister.

"TIME TO APPARATE BACK."

* * *

Stacy made her way out of the bathroom that the staff used in stead of  
the regular one, with Bellatrix in tow, she knew they would sneak off to snog  
like a couple of love sick teenagers. They made their way to where the other two  
witches were at and Bellatrix faked her best  
"fuck I'm gonna be sick-face".

"Oh! Shit, Bella!"  
Hermione exclaimed and Narcissa backed away from her lover,  
who sat with spread legs on top of the sinks, much to Bellatrix's pleasure  
and amusement, but she had a facade to keep up just for tonight,  
so no dirty thoughts!

"I'm fine, really. Go home, Stacy is really helping me or I wouldn't be  
able to walk all the way here from their staff restroom... Without throwing up."  
She faked a perfect vomit sound and placed a  
hand in front of her lips making her eyes wide.

"Really, go home, I'll be home tomorrow at the latest."  
Narcissa hugged her sister carefully and smiled at her, kissing her cheek.  
Hermione did the same but on the forehead, it was further away from her ruby red lips,  
she thought Narcissa wouldn't think any of it.  
And she was right.

"I'll bring her back tomorrow in one piece, even more fresh than she usually is,  
I promise ladies." Stacy said with promise in her eyes!  
"Have a great evening."

And with that the two witches, lovers,  
made their way home by going outside the restaurant  
and apparating home.

When they landed in the living room everything looked the same,  
no changes were made and they couldn't tell the difference,  
like I said there was none.

Until they each stepped into both the bathroom and the other into  
the bedroom. Both of their jaws dropped, red satin was hanging of  
the walls and the bed, candles, rose pedals, a big mirror in front of the bed.  
And it smelled wonderful.

Narcissa got tears in her eyes when she  
understood what had happened here, her sister was finally apologising  
like she never had before, and she was going to accept it fully, and truly.  
She loved this. And according to the gasp she had heard just mere seconds  
before told her that Hermione did too. She had her hand on her lips and  
her jaw still low, drooping and looking  
like a fish out of water.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"  
She heard a low voice behind her, the blonde rapped her hands around Hermione's waist  
and pulled her close.  
"She did this, for us, for me. She's truly sorry, so let's not waste a single second  
we could spend with all of this, together, my love!"

Hermione turned around,  
stunned and blushing at the same time, tangling  
her fingers into the blonde locks of her girlfriend.  
She truly had to thank Bellatrix for this later.

* * *

The blonde witch stripped her woman slowly, carefully.  
Kissing the side of her neck as she went about unbuttoning Hermione's blouse and  
sliding it off of her shoulders.  
"Mmm" she hummed against her skin. "It smells amazing in here, and I'm pretty sure  
it's not the water or the bubbles, or the candles or the roses,  
but you, my beautiful bride... "

Hermione didn't notice what she had just heard until  
about a minute or so later. "Bride?"  
She thought to herself.

Oh god. "Cissy?" She whimpered and sought out for her chin,  
grabbing it gently with her index finger and her thumb to bring  
her lips closer to hers.

"What did you just say?"

Narcissa gasped almost inaudibly and froze slightly, shit!  
She wasn't supposed to actually say this yet, none of it, but it felt  
so right and the moment was perfect.  
She loved Hermione and there was no reason to wait any longer.

"Let's make this night an unforgettable one."  
Cissa thought.

"Hermione Jean Granger... "  
She looked into her eyes and two hazel ones looked right back.

"Will you make me the honour of  
becoming my beautiful wife?"


End file.
